Comfort
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be that way. It wasn't. But it was... Antonio/Lovino. Okay, maybe I'm making things seem very dramatic and the title isn't really suitable, is it? Either way, please R&R .


Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. This story may be abit OOC(or whatever you call that =X) but it struck me like inspiration and it's my first attempt at comfort type of story . I'm sorry but I can't update much or post much or anything for the next 2 weeks because of school activites for one week and another week of tests. Yikes... Either way, please R&R and sorry if the plot is abit... odd?

Ps: The starting is what happened somewhere in the middle of the plot, if you get what I mean... Oh nevermind, just read ^________^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't. And yet it was. He thrashed about in the muddy water, sinking deeper and deeper till he was knee deep in it. His soaked clothes were more of a hindrance than helping him keep warm. His teeth clattered, he couldn't even swear out like he would usually do. It was all a big mistake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a tensed discussion. Not even Feliciano was in his usual happy-go-lucky self. They spoke in low murmurs, discussing current issues and the biggest problem itself—the falling of the economy.

The Vargas brothers were discussing the major economic downfall that affected most countries, particularly theirs, with their boss. The rain outside seemed to add on to the already depressing mood.

"So, we can't sell those shares, can we?" Lovino asked, he was frowning, silently cursing all that was happening.

"I'm afraid that would be futile," their boss shook his head. "Other countries are suffering to; they can't possible buy shares at a time like this."

"This is affecting the market, isn't it?" Feliciano asked quietly. He disliked the fact the because of the crisis, he was unable to enjoy the abundant amount of pasta he once could.

"I'm afraid it is, we need to work with other countries in order to get through this, and it's the only way…" The rain drowned out the rest of his words.

It had been ever so depressing yet not even Feliciano cried. He simply looked tired, extremely tired. Lovino himself was exhausted, he often thought of sleeping—never to wake up again.

"And also, with the weather these days, the crops will barely scrap through," their boss sighed, that would further affect their economy. The sky was grey and the rain fell relentlessly.

"I-I'm going to my room…" Feliciano, trying not to think of not being able to eat pasta, excused himself and left. Their boss too stood up and left, looking much older than he was.

Lovino sighed; he had no energy left to curse or even talk. He just wanted to go back, back to where he knew Antonio was. They had the meeting at Feliciano's house so he had to make his way through the storm.

He picked up his tomato red umbrella and headed out into the storm. The storm blurred his sight. He could barely see where he was going. The storm was probably the only thing more depressing than how he felt. The umbrella was barely protecting him from getting wet and against the wind, it was useless. He made a choice and discarded the umbrella.

Lovino soon realised he had no idea where he was. The rain seemed to be getting heavier, if that was even possible. He looked down, by then; his boots were in the muddy water. He felt more water trickling down his face, unable to tell whether it was the rain or his tears.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't and yet it was. Not only was the economy dipping, he was freaking lost in the rain. His was drenched to the bone and his conscious was slipping away.

Regardless, Lovino continued to thrash his way through the flooding muddy water, walking aimlessly. He was depressed, cold and lost, like it could get any worse. He was too tired to talk or swear, he was simply too tired.

A figure soon came in view. In his eyes, a glimmer of hope flickered. Using up the last bit of his energy, he moved forward.

"SPAIN!" He cried out before slipping into the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino opened his eyes; everything soon became clear to him. He was lying in a four poster bed which, he recognised, belonged to Antonio. The other nation, seeing Lovino awake, quickly went to his side, smiling as usual.

"What happened?" Lovino asked weakly, he was still tired, so as to expect from the economy crisis he had.

"I was on my way to Feliciano's to fetch you when I saw you," Antonio put on a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question," Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit, "at this moment, not even you are okay."

Antonio still looked very worried. "You need help don't you? Feliciano probably asked Ludwig already."

"How did you know," Lovino was surprised but he felt too weak to make an effort to sound surprised.

"He called and it's a given, many countries are becoming allies in order to survive this ordeal," Antonio said, "The whole of Italy has been hit the hardest, you need help Lovino."

Lovino winced a little; Antonio rarely called his full name. Having found a little bit of energy, he was already cursing silently. He knew what he had to do. He knew it shouldn't have been this way but there wasn't a choice. It was not something he could choose, it was something he needed.

Antonio sat by Lovino, no longer smiling goofily or anything but with a serious face. Hazel eyes met green. The green eyes softened and Antonio leaned forward and pecked his forehead, a slight blush appeared of Lovino's face.

Antonio then picked up the other nation, wrapping his arms around the other rather tightly, burying his face in the other's collar.

"I'll help you, whether you like it or not, I will not see you go down," Antonio said, although muffled, Lovino could hear him.

The tears that weren't shed back at Feliciano's house suddenly came pouring out. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, cursing softly but was soon simply sobbing.

"Help… me… please don't leave me…" Lovino mumbled between sobs.

"I will, I promise," Antonio soothed the sobbing nation in his arms.

"Damn it… It wasn't supposed to be like this… It wasn't…"

"I know it isn't and soon it won't." The reassurance in his voice calmed him down.

He drifted back into sleep, knowing who he would see the moment he open his eyes in the morning when the sun finally rises from the storm…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the way, when Lovino said 'please don't leave me', it meant that he didn't want Antonio to not help him... I'm soo sorry that I didn't use the time I had to make the next chapter of 'Dense Wall'! I'll try to update it I can but counting the increasing school load, school activities and tests, its going to be hard... Gah!


End file.
